<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It's time to go..." by Mellaithwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409367">"It's time to go..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen'>Mellaithwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artwork [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Goodbyes, Illustration, Light Angst, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Alright pal, it's time to go. Don't be afraid."</i><br/>-- The Mandalorian, Chapter 16; The Rescue</p><p>A father says goodbye to his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artwork [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"It's time to go..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"It's time to go..."</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not crying, it's just raining on my face...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>